Stuck on the Going Merry
by Icyfox57
Summary: What would happen if you fell into the world of One Piece? Would you make friends? Or maybe find love?


I'm only an ordinary school girl living an ordinary life, I guess. I don't have any friends at school and I lost my family a while ago, so I live with another man who is never home due to work. I'm often very lonely so I watch anime all the time. I just found out about this new one called One Piece and I love it. I read the manga and watch the anime.

It's gonna be my senior year of high school after this summer.

After about two weeks, it stormed really hard when night fell. It was almost midnight and I was very tired because I couldn't sleep with a storm like that going on. I figured I should just lie down and rest my body until the storm passes and I could sleep. I could tell the storm was now overhead because of how violent the wind and thunder was.

A large crash of thunder and lightning startled me and the next thing I knew, I was falling into a large body of water. It was storming there too making the waves strong and violent. I could swim well but not in a storm. _I'm gonna drown!_ I thought. Just then I thought that I heard a faint voice yell "Man overboard!"

I looked up only to see a large ship and a few people on the deck throwing a rope latter down into the water. I quickly struggled to grasp the latter and be pulled up to the deck. Once I was up, I heard several voices, but I couldn't see them well nor could I even breathe right.

"She has water stuck in her throat!"

"Come on, you can cough it up."

"What was she doing in the water in a storm like this?"

That was when someone hit my upper back hard, forcing me to vomit the water.

"She's breathing again!"

I wanted to look up and thank the people that just saved me but everything was too blurry. Everything went black as I lost my consciousness.

A strong light shinned over my closed eyes waking me up from my sleep. _What in the world was with that dream?_ I thought to myself, opening my eyes, I noticed that my bedside poster was missing and that there was wooden boarding in its place. Slowly sitting up, I realized that this isn't a dream. I am on a ship. I slid out of the bed I was in and realized I was wearing a long white dress that was too big for me. I walked out of the room into another with a latter leading to the top deck. I climbed it hoping to see the people who saved me.

The latter led me to a kitchen with a table to eat at. I heard voices coming from a door to my left. _That must lead to the outer deck._ I slowly walked over and gently pushed the door open. The first thing I saw was a bright light blinding me for a moment until my eyes adjusted to the harsh sunlight.

"She's awake!" Yelled a young boy. He jumped down in front of me allowing me to know who my rescuer was. A wave of shock and fear washed over me when I clearly saw the boy's face. _L-Luffy?! That's not right!_

"Great to see you're okay my name's Monkey D. Luffy!" He said.

"I'm Nami," Said the girl with short orange hair.

"And I'm captain Usopp!" Said the boy with a bandana and long black hair.

"Nice to meet you," I said softly. "My name's _."

"The one over there with the scary face and bellyband is Zoro, by the way," Nami said pointing said man.

"Oh, such beauty from such a young lady!"

I knew right away that was Sanji….oh boy.

"Only a beautiful lady like yourself can bear a wonderful name such as _," The blond said on one knee about to kiss my hand. I quickly pulled my hand back with a red blush over my face.

"Oi, stop being weird to her," Zoro said pulling the cook away from me.

"Thank you for saving me," I finally said.

"Don't mention it," Nami said with a bright smile. "Also, this was in your pocket," She said handing me my phone.

"Oh, thanks." There wasn't really a need to keep it since it was useless now. "How long was I out?"

"Almost two days," Nami answered.

"You must be hungry," Sanji continued.

"Yes!" Luffy yelled.

"I'll get started on dinner then," Sanji said walking away.

As Sanji was working on dinner, the rest of the crew got back to work at setting the ship on the right path to wherever they were going. I just sat on the rear end of the ship and stared out to sea.

"Hey _," Nami started behind me. "How did you end up in the water during that storm?" she asked sitting next to me.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you," I put simply.

"Try me," Nami said with a smirk.

I let out a nervous sigh, "To be honest, I don't know what happened," I began. "I'm from somewhere completely different, a whole different world."

"What?"

"The world I come from is much more advanced than this one. In fact, this world is a book where I'm from."

"A book?"

"Yes. I know, it sounds ridiculous. But one night, it was storming just as bad where I was as it was here. I was tired so I laid down, but then a crack of thunder came and the next thing I knew, I was in the water," I finished.

"Wow, you must feel really confused and overwhelmed right now," Nami commented.

"Yeah…" I trailed.

"Dinner is ready!" Sanji called. Nami got up and started to walk away before calling back: "You coming?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Okay."

Nami's POV

"Where's _-chan?" Sanji asked setting the food out.

"She said she'll be here in a few minutes," I answered. "I'm not sure if she has much of an appetite," I said to myself.

"What do you mean? She hasn't eaten in two days," Usopp stated.

"Well…" I sighed. I decided to tell them what _ said had happened. I left out the part about this world being a book in _'s world.

Once I finished explaining they just looked at me with shocked expressions.

"That sounds like one of Usopp's stories," Luffy said with a laugh.

"Do you believe her?" Usopp asked me.

"Yes, I do," I answered sternly.

"Then I do too," Sanji added.

"Same here," Zoro commented.

"I agree with you guys too," Usopp and Luffy said at the same time.

Right after they said that, _ walked in holding her dress up to keep it from falling down and reveling too much.

"We'll need to get you some new clothes," I commented. She just simply nodded in agreement.

_ POV

After dinner I want back to the rear end of the ship to gaze out at the moon and stars reflecting over the calm waves. I couldn't stop thinking about how worried my family is with me suddenly going missing. How am going to get back? _Can_ I even get back? All kinds of thoughts starting twisting in my head making it start to hurt.

"Are you worried about your friends and family back at your home?" Asked a strong voice behind me. I turned my head to see Zoro standing there. I just nodded a little before returning my gaze to the water. "There is no need to be shy," He said sitting down next to me. "Nami told us what happened to you."

"Sounds ridiculous, doesn't it?" I asked.

"No, not at all." I turned my head to look at him in surprise. Does he really think that?

"_, just have faith in Nami and Luffy. They are looking for a way to get you back to where you came from. I know they can do it."

I looked away and smiled softly. "Thank you."

"So you can smile," Zoro randomly said.

I chuckled awkwardly, "Of course I can." Something warm touched my head and ruffled my hair a little. I glanced over to Zoro who had his hand on my head. He gave a gentle smile before pulling back and walking away. Never in my life was I expecting him to be like that. I smiled to myself and got up as well.

Nami said I could just sleep on the couch below deck for a while. I was feeling very tired even though I was sleeping most of the day anyway. I think I was only lying down for a minute before I passed out into a comfortable sleep.


End file.
